Kagamine College
by CoralineGrace
Summary: The Kagamine duo is back, all grown up and in college! What happens when Miku suddenly shows up, or when Kaito sets his eyes on Rin? Find out in the thrilling sequel to "Kagamine Fever"!
1. Chapter 1

Kagamine College

Chapter One

Rin Kagamine stared uneasily at her reflection in the clear glass of her full-length mirror. A thud sounded behind her as her boyfriend, Len, dropped the last box to the floor.

"That's all of them," He grunted, straightening up and stretching. Making his way over to the petite blonde-haired girl, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder gently. "What's the matter, Rin?"

"Nothing," Rin sighed, forcing a smile at his reflection. Shaking him off, she went back to brushing her shoulder length hair dyed a bright yellow. In the mirror, she saw Len slightly narrow his crystal-clear blue eyes, but he let the matter drop.

"You look great," He assured her and tugged at her hand. They couple had spent the day moving Rin's things to Len's house where he lived with his parents. They were about to start college and rules were you had to spend freshman year living on campus. Rin's own parents were moving, so Len offered his bedroom to store her things until they could get out on their own away from campus in the next couple of years. She had agreed happily, but now that it was done she was having apprehensions. She would miss her bedroom, and she was scared of college. When she was a younger teen, she traveled all over the world as an idol, but that was with Len.

"Come on, now," Rin scolded herself silently. "Your 19 now, this is no time for childish thoughts. Shape up, girl!"

Len gave his girlfriend a quizzical look. It was out of character for her to be so quiet, and it was starting to worry him.

"Rin?" He asked quietly, tugging again at her hand. She turned her gaze away from her reflection and faced him. Giving a nervous smile, she nodded.

"Ready?" She asked, referring to leaving the house and driving to the university. Len smiled back and nodded, keeping hold of her hand as he led them out of the room and through the empty house to his car. Thanks to three years in fame and fortune, the Kagamine duo had done well in the finance department. The university they would be attending was very first-class preforming arts study college, and a very pricey one at that. The couple wanted to pursue their musical talents, so they had chosen the best college there was for that.

"Here goes nothing," Len whispered to her good-naturedly, starting the car and backing from the paved drive. Fortunately for them, the college was only 20 minutes from Len's house, so they would be able to come home for weekends and holidays. His parents had chosen that house for that very reason, and it wasn't until now Len realized how thankful he was. Something was intimidating about leaving home to live on a campus. It helped having Rin with him, but he knew their schedules were different as he was focusing on his song writing and she was focusing on dance besides their voice majors. Time together would be limited, and their dorms were on other sides of campus. Len knew very well this was a make it or break it time in their relationship, and he had high hopes it would be the first.

"Thanks for the help today," Rin finally said to break the silence that had lasted for several minutes. Len looked at her briefly and gave a half smile.

"Oh, it was nothing. You know me, muscle man!" He teased her, and she took the joke well. Len was a skinny thing, and though his arms had become slightly toned as he got older, he was nowhere near a "muscle man". His joke lightened the mood, and the couple kept up a cheery chatter for the rest of the drive. The talked about what classes they were most excited for, wondered over who their room-mates would be, and laughed over their nerves. The last half of the trip seemed to fly them by, because they were suddenly pulling into the administration office at the university. Len went in real fast to check them in and get dorm assignments. When he came back out, he drove Rin and her box of personal items to her dorm and gave her a sweet kiss before driving away to his own room. Rin watched him go and turned to her dorm, walking down the halls till her room. She wondered for a moment if her roommate was already here, but didn't give it a second thought as she swung the door open to a small room. The sound of running water came from the bathroom, and bags covered the bed closest to the window. Rin set her own bag and box on the other bed and glanced toward the closed bathroom door. Her roommate must be taking a shower, she figured, and began the job of unpacking. Orientation for new students was at 8 that evening, so she had three hours to settle in and get ready. With another glance at the other bed, Rin figured it would take 3+ for all those bags to be unpacked and put into their proper place.

"This is why I pack light…" Rin muttered, opening a drawer to place her pajama's in. She had filled up a couple more drawers and was just tucking away her backpack when the water abruptly stopped. Rin ignored it and began unpacking her box, hanging her shirts in the closet.

"No way! Rin _Kagamine_?" A voice sounded behind her. Rin closed her eyes and tried not to groan. It was the voice she dreaded most, even after those two years away from it. It was the voice of the girl who had almost sabotaged the best thing that ever happened to her. It was the voice of Miku Hatsune.

"Miku!" Rin tried to sound excited, turning around to face the girl. She blinked in surprise at the sight in front of her. Miku still had her bright blue hair, hanging in dripping strands around her shoulders, which were wrapped up tight in a towel. On her feet were large blue bunny slippers, but other then that and the towel the blue-haired girl had nothing on. Turning away embarrassed, Rin mumbled an apology and Miku hopped back behind the bathroom door. She peeked her head around the side, long locks of blue flowing behind her.

"I didn't know you were here, sorry sorry!" Miku exclaimed. "Could you toss me the blue bag, over there, please?"

Rin looked over at the pile of blue bags cluttering Miku's space. Which one was she supposed to grab?

"The small one," Miku specified. "On the right end of my bed."

Rin snagged it and tossed it to her. Miku caught it and closed the door with another quick apology. Once she was sure she was out of sight, Rin sat down hard on her bed and growled to herself. What were the odds that _Miku Hatsune_, her teen rival, would be attending here? And what were the odds that she would be in _this_ room? This was the girl that nearly snatched Len right from under Rin's nose, this was the girl that nearly caused Rin to be awfully injured in a car accident! This was the girl that was always cute, always peppy, always perfect.

"This is the girl I'll never be," Rin whispered, not sure if she was mad or jealous or sad. When Rin had stared in a TV show with Len, Miku was one of the co-stars, a robot "vocaloid" who was Rin's best friend and Len's girlfriend. In the show, Rin and Len were twin siblings who battled everyday challenges that teens go through. One of them was dating a robot who doesn't really have feelings. You know, everyday things. But the show had long since ended when the views started going down. The vocaloid crew lost fans, and eventually faded into a has-been idol group. The cast split up and had never seen each other since…. Except the Kagamine's. They continued their relationship through the two years up until this point. Rin never expected to see any of the other vocaloids. And yet, here was Miku, her least favorite one. Rin was about to text Len with the news when the bathroom door flung open and out stepped Miku in all her glory. Her damp hair hung in perfect tendrils down to her lower back, the blue so vibrant it lit up her blue eyes so the shone. Her dark jeans contrasted the bright colors and complimented her body shape. Rin bit her lip in jealousy. She had never looked so good fresh out of the shower.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Miku exclaimed, throwing herself onto the bed next to Rin and giving a bounce like a child on Christmas. "I haven't seen you in two years! And that's a long time."

Rin wanted to gag at her over the top excitement and childish behavior, but it somehow was becoming and cute.

"Are you and Len still a couple? You know, that's what ruined our career," Miku continued on when Rin said nothing. "I mean, we were the best thing ever… but then the announcement came you two had hooked up and everyone was all upset over twincest on the show and the views dropped…"

Rin's heart stopped. She had never thought of that! She had been so happy just to have Len at the time, her mind never even considered the fans. Was it really her fault that their careers were ruined? Had _she_ ran the show down the drain? Was _that_ why no one came to the concerts? It couldn't be.

"That's not true," Rin managed to get out, but Miku acted as if she hadn't heard her.

"I mean, no offense. I'm sure you didn't mean it, and besides Len's a cutie. I'd have ruined my life and everyone else's on the show, too, if he was mine!" She said with a bright smile, but Rin could hear the insults behind her fake tone.

"He almost was mine, too, remember? If you hadn't gone all dramatic on him and got hit by that bus, I mean…" Miku trailed off, but the implication lingered in the air. Rin almost chocked on the absurd accusation.

"Why would I purposefully let myself be _hit by a bus_?" She snapped, standing up and away from the other girl. This was getting too much, just too much. "I don't have to put up with this! I'm going to ask for a different room, somewhere far away from you!"

Miku stood up too and her eyes shone with real-looking tears.

"Rin_, _no, you misunderstood me!" Miku cried, grabbing her shoulder gently. Her face seemed sincere and Rin faltered. What was this girl playing at? "I didn't mean it was your fault, in fact the exact opposite! Really, Rin, I'm so sorry if I came across rudely. I just miss working with you, is all…"

Miku smiled through her shimmering eyes, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek. Rin hesitated, then sat back down warily. Miku sat next to her but didn't let go of her arm. All traces of tears had vanished and she hopped on the bed excitedly again.

"Think of all the fun we'll have!" She squealed, squeezing Rin's arm for emphasis. "We'll go shopping, and study together, and eat ice cream while watching movies all night!"

Rin forced a smile, trying to share her enthusiasm. She wasn't sure what to think of Miku just yet, and what she really wanted to do at college was be with Len. A feeling of dread began to creep over her heart as she realized that Miku would probably follow her everywhere… including when she was with Len. That was bad. Miku was perfect! Len hardly was able to resist her the first time, would he be ale to the second?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

(**A/N; Thanks for reading! Please leave a review If you liked what you saw and want more! This chapter was fun to write and Piko and Len are a couple of my favorite vocaloids, and there is a big surprise coming up in a few chapters regarding the two…. (: READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!)**

Len opened the door to his dorm room and nearly ran smack into another figure just exiting. With a strangled yelp, he hopped back and stared at the person in front of him. At first glance, the pale boy in front of Len looked female, but the moment passed and Len's eyes stopped playing tricks on him. For a few more seconds, the two stared at each other as the shock died down. The feminine boy had ruffled bleached white hair and innocent features with large doe-brown eyes. He was short and slim with hardly any substance to him, skin pale.

"Piko," He finally spoke, extending his long-fingered hand to give Len's a firm shake. "I was just going for lunch, wanna come? I can wait for you to set your things down."

Len managed to share his own name and accept the offer of lunch. He was shocked at how musical his roommates voice was, so smooth and high. And the curve of his mouth was so delicate, it was hard to imagine this wispy frame to possible be male. But if you looked hard enough, you could see the definite signs of masculinity.

Len shook himself from his thoughts and tossed his bags on the nearest bed and brought the long hair in back to a short ponytail and went out to join his pale companion. As they walked to the on-campus café they made idle chatter about the college and their schedules. By the time to pair arrived to the small building, they were smiling and laughing like long lost best friends. Their bond strengthened when at the café, they ordered the exact same order without even meaning to copy.

"I thought I was the only one who liked hot strawberry mocha with caramel!" Piko marveled in his whimsical voice, taking a long sip from his cup. Len nodded and shot him a grin, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Rin, my girlfriend, always says how awful it tastes and that I'm a knock loose in the noggin!" Len added cheerily, meaning no ill word to his girl. Piko understood and the two chuckled at his joke. Sucking the rest of his drink quickly through the straw, Len stood up and threw the plastic container in a perfect arch into the nearest garbage can. Piko clapped teasingly and slowly drank his own mocha.

"You're a basketball player," He observed once Len had seated himself. Len shook his head.

"Not really, I played a lot growing up but never was on a team. I'm too short and skinny for sports," He explained with a good-natured laugh. Piko cocked his head, making a strand of white hair flop over an eye.

"Same here, me and my brothers were constantly out in the driveway shooting hoops. But once I started high school, I… didn't make any of the teams," He finished with a little hesitation. Len gave him a curious look, but didn't push the matter. For the rest of their time at the café, they talked sports. The longer they talked sports, the more they realized how similar they were. They both hated football, adored soccer but favored basketball the most. Len learned that Piko was Japanese, but had never visited Asia before. He was enthralled to listen of Len's stories of Japan where he had grown up in the country. Having studied the Japanese language since a child, Piko managed to impress Len with his knowledge of the dialect. The minutes turned into hours as the two boys bonded over seconds, and then thirds, of their coffee.

Just as the darkness of the evening began to set, Piko remembered the announcement about orientation that night at 8. Rushing to the dorm building, Len and Piko rushed around in the bathroom and bedrooms, unpacking and taking hasty showers. Still looking a bit bedraggled, they made their way to the main auditorium for the program.

"Hey… I'll be right back," Piko told his roommate right in front of the large doors of the building. "I have to call my mom really fast."

Len nodded his understanding and watched his new friend dart off to a quiet bench on the side of the sidewalk. For a moment, Len thought he saw shape on the upper chest of the male, but it was impossible. The twilight was just making odd shadows on Piko's button up silk white shirt, Len decided. Tugging open the door, he stepped inside only to be roughly yanked a few feet away by a strong hand.

"Where have you been?" Rin hissed, digging her fingers into Len's arm. "I've tried to call, you don't answer my texts!"

Len realized with dread his phone had been on silent in his pocket the whole time and he'd completely forgotten to check it.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I was at the café and my phone was on silent," He explained quickly, planting a sweet kiss on her knuckles as he pried her hand from his arm. She opened her mouth to say something more, but he hurried on.

"I have the most amazing roommate, he's exactly like me and he's even Japanese!" Len told his girlfriend excitedly, going into a few details of the persona of the boy. Rin listened to him, but he noticed that she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked her, stopping for breath before diving into another series of facts about Piko. She gave him a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing, babe. I'm tired is all, long day you know," She lied, not meeting his eyes. Len wanted to press harder, but just then Piko came in the door. Waving to catch the Kagamine's attention, Len led Rin behind Piko into the giant auditorium and found a few seats in the back. Len sat between his friends, and laced his fingers through Rin's. Leaning over, he promised to introduce her to Piko after the orientation, and to take her out for ice cream at the café so she could tell him how her day really went. She smiled again and leaned her head gently onto his shoulder. With the sweet way he was acting, her worries about Miku began to diminish. Maybe things would actually be alright, she decided, and turned her full attention to the speaker onstage.

After the orientation, the three regrouped outside the building. After introductions were made, they moved onto their plans for the rest of the evening. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin caught sight of Miku making her way towards the group. Panic flared up in her chest and she turned to Len with a worried look.

"Len, I have to tell you something, "She managed to whisper, but it was too late. Miku ran the last few steps and launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck in a giant hug. Len had no choice but to circle her waist with his arms and take a step back. Miku drew the hug out just long enough for Rin to get uncomfortable, and then let go, dropping to the ground with a delicate thud.

"Oh my gosh! Len you have gotten so mature looking!" She gushed, rubbing a hand on his shoulder and down his arm. Rin clenched a fist but held her tongue.

"M-Miku! What a surprise!" Len stuttered out, and Piko looked on with a confused look.

"Rin didn't tell you?" Miku asked, giving Rin a puppy-dog look. "We're roommates! We've spent the whole day catching up and," Miku gave a pinch to Len's check and giggled. "And I have plenty of dirt on you now!"

Len gave Rin an odd look before turning his attention back to Miku.

"I, it's so good to see you," He exclaimed with a smile. "What a coincidence, us at the same college after so long!"

"Oh, I know!" Miku squealed in reply, giving a couple excited hops. Her shoes made faint clicking noises. "I was so excited when I saw Rin, and about had a frenzy when she said you went here too! We can go back to being best friends again! Oh, how I missed you two…"

Once Miku stopped for breath, Len managed to jump in and introduce Piko to the enthusiastic girl.

"Yes, it is, and I've missed you too! Miku, meet my roommate Piko, he's a lot like me," Len tugged gently on Piko's thin wrist and he joined the conversation with a 'hello' and a handshake. Miku gushed over Piko for a bit, before announcing that she was off to a new-comes party with a couple seniors.

"Len, I would just love it if you came with me," She coo'ed, stepping closer to him. "It would be awful for such a cute girl like me to come alone, you know? Appearances sake."

Len stuttered and turning to Rin, asking with his eyes if she wanted too. She desperately wanted to shake her head NO, she wanted to grab him and run far away. But instead she shrugged, hoping he got the hint.

"It sounds fun!" Piko piped up, giving Miku a smile. "Am I invited?"

"Oh, why of course! Your all invited!" Miku exclaimed, holding her arms out wide to include the group. "Follow me; I know which dorm it is!"

Without much choice, Piko Rin and Len all followed the blue-haired beauty. Rin's mind was reeling with bad ideas about the party, bad ideas about Miku and bad ideas about her new college term. Len's face looked happy as he stood between his girlfriend and roommate, headed to a party that was sure to be fun for all. Piko followed the crowd, feeling pleased with how fast he had made friends. The group's feeling were all mixed, but the air was thick and excitement attention. One thing was sure… This party would be one to remember!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(**A/N; This chapter is where my teen rating comes in, so if you don't like T content I would suggest skipping this. Sorry! Please REVIEW, as that's what keeps me writing!)**

Miku disappeared the second they arrived at the party, to which Rin was glad. The triple dorm room was crowded with people, blaring with music and full of food and drink. A small space had been cleared between couches to serve as a dance floor, and a few people had already flooded the area. The noise was nearly deafening, and Rin pressed close to Len. They'd only been standing there a few minutes when Miku returned, clinging to the arm of a tall, handsome mature man. His hair was perfectly straight and long enough to brush his collar bones, so black it looked blue. He was fashionable too, a sky-blue scarf thrown over his shoulder blades and a nearly floor length coat in brilliant white and ocean turquoise complimented his muscular figure. Rin couldn't help but allow her jaw to drop a bit as he approached the group. Miku noticed and giggled, leaning in close to her.

"He's a looker, isn't he?" She fake-whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He gave a modest smile that revealed a row of straight white teeth.

"Hatsune-chan, please, you flatter me," He laughed, patting her hand that still clung his arm. His deep voice was accented with a thick Japanese accent that only added to his attractiveness.

"Oh please, call me Miku," She retorted flirtatiously, tossing an electric blue pigtail over her shoulder. He nodded graciously.

"I'm Kaito," He introduced himself. "The host of this fantastic gathering. I am so very honored to have you join us this evening. Follow me this way for refreshments. Do you drink?"

Kaito turned in a swift movement and began to weave his way easily through the crowd, Miku and company in his wake. They stopped a few times as guests would come to Kaito and chat, but he soon brushed them off and led his most recent new-comers to a kitchenette filled to the brim with snacks and drinks of every kind. Grabbing a few unrecognizable bottles, he began pouring liquids into a pitcher which he shook before emptying the drink into dainty wine glasses. He started to hand one to Len, but the blonde boy held up a hand.

"I don't drink alcohol," He explained, kindly refusing. Kaito gave him a surprised look, but did not comment on the boys' choice of beverage.

"Oh, I do!" Miku cut in, taking the glass from Kaito's hand and downing it easily. She smiled gently and blinked up at him. He smiled back and offered a drink out to Rin. Not wanting to be rude, she took the glass though she didn't intend to drink any. As Kaito's hand touched Rin's, the static electricity shocked them both and she dropped the glass with a surprised squeak. It shattered with a crash on the wooden floor, glass shards scattering everywhere.

"Oh, no! I am so sorry," Rin apologized, kneeling down to begin gathering the broken pieces of the glass. Kaito knelt down beside her, but didn't offer help. Instead, he reached out and grabbed her hand, turning it over in his palm. It wasn't then she realized that she'd cut her fore-finger on the jagged edge of a glass shard.

"You've gone and hurt yourself," Kaito observed, and lifted the injured finger to his mouth and blew gently on the cut. His cool breath soothed the throbbing pain and Rin smiled her thanks. Their eyes met and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The moment soon ended as Kaito helped her up and let her hand go. Rin cursed herself silently, wondering what had gotten into her.

"I have bandages in the powder room," Kaito announced, eyes still locked on Rin. "Come and I can help your wound."

He took off, expecting Rin to follow him, which she did. Len watched her go with a sinking feeling. Something about this Kaito didn't settle right with him, and he turned to Piko to see what his roommate thought of it all. He was surprised to see Piko staring off in the direction Kaito went with starry eyes.

"Isn't he dreamy?" The boy asked in a soft voice. His eyes widened when he caught Len looking at him and he shook himself out of it. "I mean…"

Len shook his head, puzzled. He didn't know his roommate was into guys like that, but it didn't really bother him. As long as Piko kept to himself, Len could live with a yaoi fan. He gave a small laugh in spite of himself, at the irony of everything. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Miku downing another shot of the drink Kaito had mixed.

"Miku, how many of those have you had?" He asked cautiously, remembering all the times he'd seen drunk people out and about. Sometimes it could be scary. Since he had been homeschooled all through high school because of his idol lifestyle, Len had never had experience with drinking.

"This is only my third, chill out Len babe, I can handle myself. I'm a big girl now," Miku answered smoothly, her voice changing to flirtatious with her last statement. She pushed her from the counter, making herself stumble into Len and giving him no choice but to catch her. She leaned up to his ear and blew gently, before whispering, "This is your chance to let loose and have some fun."

Rin cleared her throat loudly behind them, and Len shoved Miku away violently, twirling around to face his girlfriend who had returned with Kaito. A yellow Band-Aid was wrapped around her cut finger. Len smiled, glad to his girl back. He'd been nervous, leaving her alone with Kaito. He didn't trust the senior college-boy and preferred to stay with Rin.

"Thanks Kaito," Rin sound over the noise as he passed the girl and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of straight vodka. Adding some to his pitcher, be began mixing another drink. Meanwhile, Miku leaned over and snatched up the vodka bottle, taking a straight shot of it and laughing. Kaito downed his own drink and turned to Rin, who had been standing there quietly watching, close to Len and Piko.

"Now, in payment of my kindness, I request a dance from the pretty lady," Kaito announced, holding his arm out to the girl and nodded towards the make-shift dance floor. The song had conveniently changed to slow ballad, and Rin gave a nervous look to Len. Just as he was about to protest, Miku leaped forward and snatched his arm.

"Kaito, what a lovely idea!" She gushing, tugging Len towards the dance floor. Len wrinkled his nose at her breath, which smelled of alcohol strongly. "Len and I will dance while you and Rin dance! It's like a couples trade-off!"

Before anyone could protest, she had dragged everyone off to the dance floor, leaving Piko behind in a swirl of action and movement. She bounded off to the stereo playing the tunes and changed it to a happy, lively, bouncing song. Somehow, the four found separate places on the floor and began to dance, a little hesitantly at first with the Kagamine's.

"You know," Miku breathed after a few minutes. "Being so over-protective isn't very becoming. Girls don't like that, they like to have a long leash to play on."

Len was about to tell her off when he realized she could be right. Would Rin really like it if he got jealous and protective? She was in college now… She could take care of herself, right? What right did he have to be an over-protective boyfriend? He didn't want to drive her away.

"Your right," Len finally agreed, forcing a smile of thanks at Miku. "I guess I should try to back off a little."

She giggled and the couple continued dancing until several songs had passed. Exhausted, Len excused himself from her and collapses on one of the nearest couches. Shortly Rin followed, settling down next to him. Piko was nowhere to be found, and Len briefly hoped he'd found something enjoyable to do. He didn't like the way Piko had been forgotten, but there wasn't much he could do now.

"Kaito is really interesting," Rin finally said to break the silence. "He's from Japan too; he's pursuing a singing career here in America, just like us."

Len nodded, but didn't offer much of a reply. He was tired and just wanted to go back to his room. He had wanted to spend the evening quietly with his girlfriend, but Len decided that was selfish of him. He wanted Rin to go and make friends. He just wasn't sure he liked these friends to be so much older and attractive. But he trusted Rin.

"I'm going back to my dorm, I haven't seen Piko around for a while, and I wanna make sure he got back alright," Len said after several more minutes. Getting up, he smiled at Rin and offered his hand. "Want me to walk you back?"

She smiled as well and took it happily. She, too, was very tired and all the commotion was giving her a headache. She wondered if she should go find Kaito to say goodbye, but a glance to a corner swiftly changed her mind. He was flirting it up with a couple junior year girls, and he didn't look like he wanted to be interrupted.

"Come on, lets go," Rin decided, and the blonde pair made their way to the doorway out. The walked hand-in-hand silently, each pondering the nights events in their own mind. Their thoughts on things varied, but as they each settled down into their own beds at night, one thought remained the same in both of their minds. College was going to turn out to be very exciting, if nothing else, interesting.


End file.
